If Only
by CloudXZacklvr
Summary: basically what I wanted to happen at the end of Crisis Core or something like this XD if people like this I will add more :D rated M for will be very strong Yaoi if I continue posting more :


Staring down at Zack's almost lifeless body Cloud crawled to his side and looked at him his heart felt like it was breaking his idol torn apart by the bullets fired into his body.

"Zack…" "on my behalf…" he replied "what?" "I… you…" "I? you?" "you have to…"

"what?" Cloud said spilling tears down his face which he could of disguised because of the rain if it weren't for the whimpers he was making.

For in truth Zack wasn't just his idol he was secretly in love with him but held his feelings inside for the sake of there friendship.

"but I…" Cloud started since Zack was dying it didn't really matter "I… love you…".

He then just looked at the dying SOLDIER beside him expecting him to have a look of shock and disgust on his face.

but instead he was smiling then he lifted his arm up and got hold of the back of Cloud's head and pulled him down and pressed Cloud's lips to his own he could feel Cloud's warm tears on his face.

Then when he pulled away Cloud was the one that looked shocked Zack then looked a bit sheepish

"Cloud?" Cloud just looked at him "what?" "I love you too I'm glad I got to tell you before… well anyway here take this to remember me by…"

He then picked up his buster sword and handed it to Cloud & when he got hold of it Zack got hold of Cloud's hand

"I just wish I told you sooner…" this made Cloud cry even more "me too…" "Cloud don't cry please? Just carry on promise me?" "ok I promise" Cloud said while wiping tears away which rain just replaced anyway

"I love you" Zack said before his eyes closed finally Cloud then squeezed at the hand that hand now gone limp "Zack!"

Cloud screamed and eventually got up "I love you I wont forget…"

Then he turned round and walked off dragging the buster sword behind him then he walked alone travelling through the wastelands.

He was so upset he didn't notice the sound of feet behind him he didn't notice until whoever it was had jumped on his back and Cloud immediately fell over face down in the dirt

He thought one of those guards had found him and even though it was one on one he had no chance mainly because he had no skill with the sword yet and he was very weak

He thought out loud & said "at least ill be with Zack now…" then he got flipped over.

At first he couldn't see anything because of the sun shining in his eyes it wasn't until he heard a "wish granted!" that he gradually came into focus

He 1st saw black spikes then slightly tanned skin well built muscles then those dreamy mako-filled eyes he loved "ZACK!?"

"bingo!" the ex-SOLDIER said cheerily "but how?" "well lets just say I have friends in high places!" "meaning?"

"well Angael said I couldn't leave you!" "oh…" Cloud said blushing.

"oh so now your embarrassed!" Zack said smirking "uh its just I uh.."

"you thought I was dead and it wouldn't matter cos you wouldn't have to face it again right?"

"um… yeah" "well tough you have to!" he then stroked his face and moved a few of his spikes out of his face "that's better!" Zack said smiling.

Cloud just went redder at this "umm…" but was cut short by the feel of Zack's lips against his then when he pulled away

"hehe!" he then scratched the back of his head "what about Aeris?" Cloud asked worriedly "don't worry about it she'll understand!"

Cloud frowned "I thought you two were serious?" Zack laughed "yeah right I've been with you for 5 mins and I've already gone farther!" "you never even kissed?"

"nope! Never sat on her like this either… hmm probably cos I didn't want to crush her!"

"yeah well I can agree with you on that!" "huh?" "I can't really breath either!" "oh sorry!"

He then rolled off Cloud and lied next to him "well?" "well what?" Cloud asked "what do we do now?" "I don't know go to Midgar be mercenaries like you said?"

"hmmm?" Zack said with a worried look on his face "it will be dangerous you know!" "yeah I know but we can do it cant we?"

"yeah but that was when we were friends" "Cloud looked at him scared "were not friends anymore!" "no" Zack shook his head "were something more!" "really?" Cloud sounded just like a kid who had got the most wonderful present when he said that "really!" "well… come on then!"

Zack got up and held his hand out "coming?" "yeah thanks!" he took Zack's hand and Zack pulled him up and Cloud got hold of the sword and started dragging it along.

"need a hand with that?" Zack said all too eager to get his hands on his sword again "ok"

Cloud said handing or rather dragging it to Zack who just casually just picked it up & put it on his back.

Cloud started walking along limping because he still wasn't 100 feeling ok Zack saw this and got hold of his waist and helped him along.

"thanks!" Cloud said "no prob!" Zack smiled as he rested his head on Cloud's and got to smell his hair which smelt very nice he just wanted to make out with him right there but stopped when he thought Cloud probably wouldn't want him to do that… at least not yet…

"you enjoying sniffing my hair?" Cloud said just noticing "yeah…" Zack said still in his daydream about making out with Cloud "Zack?" "yeah babe?" "huh?"

"what?" "what's up with you?" "nothing jus loving doing this!" "your loving sniffing my hair?" then Zack snapped back to reality "uh I meant hi Cloud!" "what was all that about?" "nothing"

"yeah?" "stop it!" "come on" Cloud prompted Zack was thinking I don't know where this new Cloud came from but I like him!

"oh just thinking!" "about what?" "erm nothing!" Zack had never been one to be timid but he was scared of frightening Cloud off and something about the way he was acting just wasn't right! He liked it but it wasn't Cloud

"come on Zack what ya thinking?" "erm…" he jus couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed hold of Cloud and kissed him nothing bad just a simple kiss.

But to his surprised he felt Cloud's tongue across his lips trying to get inside his mouth.

Zack out of curiosity parted his lips and Cloud stuck his tongue inside his mouth Zack moaned and in return put his tongue in Cloud's mouth they did this for a minute then parted that's when Zack noticed about Cloud.

He definitely wasn't right he had a strange glow in his eyes then he fell forward fainting and

Zack caught him then carried him to Midgar and booked a room unfortunately they only had a room with a double bed in "well I guess this will do!" he put Cloud on the bed and waited.


End file.
